leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
N
N''' is the main antagonist in the Letter Factory. It is the 14th letter of the alphabet, and the blackest letter of the alphabet. He is voiced by Billy West. Talking Words Factory Goal The N's goal is to destroy the English and Hebrew Alphabet by any means necessary. They attempt to accomplish this goal by wiping all other letters into existence, typically in a "drive-by" fashion. They believe the only real letter is N and that no other letters should be allowed to exist. Their leader is a letter by the name of "2-Pac" History After leaving the M room, Professor and Tad went to the N room and Professor Quigley knocked on the door. An N comes towards the door and sadly glances at 2 visitors: Tad the frog, and Professor Quigley the weasel. The N announces "NO!" rudely and slammed the door. He later convinced them to go away by saying "Nope! Nuh-uh!" and "NO, NO, NO! NOT noon! NOT near 9:00, nor next November! Not now! Not ever! NEVER!", and slammed the door one more time. Professor Quigley had bad news and temporally tells Tad that they'll have to come back to the N's room soon. But Tad noticed that the N says "Nnnn!" Three of the N letters surround Professor Quigley and Tad and sang their song. In the Letters on the Loose game, the N letters turned nice when the player clears the minigame where they're required to find all the N letters hiding in the pipes. The N's Room on the Inside The N's room is boarded up and the N letters wouldn't let any visitors enter their room. Interests Being mean to visitors, Personality They boarded their door because they would not let any visitors come in. Ns don't want anyone in their room. Their answers are always no! They are sarcastic and evil like the Big Bad Wolf. They are a bit crabby like Oscar the Grouch and the Grinch. They are red, and act like a really nettled person. Looks The N letters are creatures that are literally shaped like the letter N and are mostly red in color. Clip Transcript Quigley and Tad went to the N room. Then, Quigley knocked at the door three times *'''Quigley: Hello? Anybody home? The N letters can be a little bit crabby. buzzes in, the letter N narrows his eyes at Professor Quigley *'Quigley': Hello, I'm teaching Tad here all about the letter N, and I was wondering if you'd be so kind to let us hear your sound. *'N': NO! the door *'Tad': in shock distractedly knocks door 3 times *'Quigley': How about at noon? *'N': Nope. *'Quigley': Near nine o'clock? *'N': Nu-uh. *'Quigley': Next November? *'N': NO, NO, NO! NOT at noon, NOT near 9 o'clock, nor next November! Not now! Not ever! NEVER!!!! *'DOOR RUDELY *' (Quigley gasps in shock)' *'Quigley:' Tad, perhaps we'll have to come back to this room. lands on Tad's cap *'Tad': Hey, Professor, the N says, 'Nn'. *'Quigley': Why, that's correct! [Some N letters gather round them, and Quigley writes an N'' on a slate board, in Comic Sans MS (in the Leapster version)] *'Quigley:♪ The N says... ♪ *'''All: 'Nn'! *'Quigley':'' ♪ The N says... ♪'' *'All': 'Nn'! *'Quigley': ♪ Every letter makes a sound, the N says... ♪ *'All': 'Nn'! out on the mosquito (in the Leapster version) Quotes No! door Nope! Nuh uh! No, no, no! Not noon! Not near 9:00! Nor next November! Not now! Not ever! NEVER! door And the N says "Nnnnn!" No! Not now! Nuh nuh nuh! No! Not again! Bummer! Nice! You found me! Wow! You found them all! I love to nibble on noodles! I love to nibble on nuts! Inspiration Oscar the Grouch (Sesame Street), The Grinch , Pete the Disney Cat, Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show), Duncan (Total Drama), Satan, Big Bad Wolf (Disney), Swiper the Fox and the Grumpy Old Troll (Dora the Explorer), Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. (Zootopia), Big Jet (Little Einsteins), Boop (Storybots), Squidward Tentacles, the 5 Meanies (Numberjacks), Turner (Handy Manny), Dr. Bad Boon (Super Monkey Ball), Helga Pataki, Scar (The Lion King), Lionel (Stanley), Victor the Crocodile (64 Zoo Lane), Bowser (Super Mario), Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2), Grumpy (Snow White), Metal Sonic and Dr. Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog), Mr. Grumpy (Mr. Men), Grumpy Bear (Care Bears), Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures), Diesel 10 , Zorran (TUGS), Indian Chief (Peter Pan), King Dedede (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) and other antagonists. Enemies *Tad *Professor Quigley *Leap *Lily *Chief Wiggum Category:Letters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Objects Category:Grouchy Characters Category:Residents of the Letter Factory Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Bugs Category:Villains Turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Supervillains Category:Great fun Category:Vrooms Category:LeapFrog Characters (Classic) Category:Love this Category:Tweet Category:Chirping Category:Facebook Category:Twitter